El guardaespaldas de mi novia
by Emperor92
Summary: La relación de Naruto y Hinata parece funcionar, pero el señor Hiashi aun no esta tranquilo con esto. Dispuesto a probar lo que vale, Naruto acompaña a la familia Hyuga en una misión donde debera proteger a lo que mas ama: a su propia novia. Continuación de " Una receta para la amistad"


**El guardaespaldas de mi novia**

 **(Diálogos de** **Naruto** **/ Diálogos de** ** _Hinata)_**

Sábado en la noche. El aire fresco de la noche abrigo a la joven pareja del rubio héroe y su novia peli azul que se dirigían a su casa, luego de una cena deliciosa en Ichiraku. Al llegar, se encontraban los guardianes de la familia Hyuga esperando a la chica, y con ellos el señor Hiashi.

\- Lamento que no permita que se despidan apropiadamente joven Uzumaki, pero mi hija tiene labores para el día de mañana y debo asegurarme que las cumpla – dijo el señor Hiashi de forma muy seria

\- Está bien señor Hiashi, no quiero ser una molestia para usted y su familia – dijo el rubio un poco enojado por el trato del padre hacia su hija y sin poder hacer nada, solo le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a su novia y se despidió con una reverencia.

\- _No tienes que ser tan malo con él. Creí que aceptabas nuestra relación_ – dijo la chica un poco preocupada

\- No rechazo su relación, pero tienes deberes que cumplir y debes prepararte – dijo su padre, mientras entraba a la casa, seguido de sus guardias.

Al día siguiente, el señor Hiashi, sus dos hijas y varios miembros del clan Hyuga se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage. Naruto vio la escena y los siguió sin que lo vieran. Al entrar a la oficina, ya los esperaban el Hokage Kakashi, Shikamaru, dos ANBU y la secretaria del Hokage.

\- Nuestro clan está listo para partir. A no ser que tenga alguna objeción lord Hokage – dijo el Señor Hiashi en un tono muy autoritario

\- Ya tengo los detalles de su expedición. Se dirigirán a las ruinas donde se encontraba el acceso a la Luna para revisar el altar a la "Princesa Byakugan". Pero necesita protección extra para sus hijas por lo sucedido con Toneri en la tragedia anterior, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Kakashi un poco serio

\- Está en lo correcto. No puedo llevar tantos guardias del clan, así que necesito a sus mejores ninjas para esto – dijo el líder del clan Hyuga

\- De acuerdo – respondió el Hokage con una sonrisa – le daré dos ninjas ANBU para…

\- De ninguna manera – interrumpió muy desconcertado el señor Hiashi – no confio en el silencio de esos ninjas

\- Mmm. De acuerdo, entonces lo mejor sería que usted escogiera a los guardianes para sus hijas. Yo recomendaría que ellas los escogieran. Después de todo, es para su seguridad.

\- Bien. Hijas mías, digan el nombre del guardián que escogerán para esta expedición – dijo el señor Hiashi un poco resignado

\- _Naruto Uzumaki_ – dijo Hinata de forma muy segura

\- Mmm. Bien. Hanabi, piensa con cuidado a tu guardián, por favor.

\- Konohamaru Sarutobi – dijo la joven Hyuga, casi gritando mientras todos en la sala miraban extrañados.

\- Pero el apenas es un genin – dijo el señor Hiashi muy desconcertado.

\- El venció uno de los cuerpos de Pain. Además, es el nieto del tercer Hokage. Yo confio en el.

\- Mmm. De acuerdo. La decisión está tomada, necesito informar a los chicos los detalles de la misión, para que se marchen el día de mañana – dijo el Hokage de manera tranquila

\- Gracias por su comprensión, señor Hokage – dijo el señor Hiashi mientras se retiraba un poco molesto por la decisión de sus hijas. Mientras Hinata volteo hacia Kakashi para agradecerle, a lo que este le guiño el ojo en muestra de confianza.

Ya después de eso, Kakashi llamo a Naruto, que se encontraba afuera de la oficina, por la ventana, que ya había escuchado todo y le pidió que le trajera a Konohamaru para explicarle los detalles de la misión.

\- Espero que comprendas la seriedad de esta misión Naruto. Debemos ganar la confianza del líder del clan Hyuga. ¿lo entiendes?

\- No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei. No le fallare…

\- No me refiero a la misión. Debes ganarte la confianza del señor Hiashi, si quieres que tu relación con Hinata continúe – dijo el sensei, mientras le guiñaba el ojo

\- Jeje, descuide sensei, daré todo de mí, de veras.

Lunes en la mañana. En la entrada y salida general de la aldea, se encontraban el Hokage, Shikamaru, Naruto y Konohamaru hablando sobre la misión. En eso, se acercó el señor Hiashi, junto con dos guardias y detrás de el sus hijas, seguidas por un par de recolectores del clan Hyuga para la misión.

\- Buenos días señor Hiashi. Estamos listos para partir – dijo el rubio mientras se inclinaba junto con su compañero.

\- Buenos días. Espero den lo mejor para proteger a mis hijas. Y durante la misión, solo se comportaran como guardianes. ¿quedo claro?

\- Como el cristal señor Hiashi

Hinata solo podía poner una cara de preocupación por su novio, mientras que Hanabi no dejaba de saludar a Konohamaru con una sonrisa juguetona. Después de aclarar las cosas, salieron con rumbo a las ruinas de la misión en la luna. Durante el viaje, el Señor Hiashi iba al frente junto a sus dos guardianes y los dos recolectores y detrás de ellos sus hijas y sus guardianes. Pararon al medio día cerca de un rio para descansar. Las chicas Hyuga pidieron permiso para almorzar al lado de sus guardianes, a lo que su padre solo dijo si, de forma muy seria. Después de descansar un buen rato siguieron su camino. En la cabeza de Naruto, rondaban muchos pensamientos sobre qué hacer para agradarle al señor Hiashi. Hinata, al ver el rostro de su amado, trato de animarlo un poco.

\- _No te esfuerces demasiado, le agradas a mi padre y sabe que eres un buen chico. Tal vez solo necesitas acercarte a el_ – recomendó la chica

\- Tienes razón. Una buena plática siempre resuelve las cosas.

\- Animo Naruto-senpai. Siempre has sido bueno para llevarte bien con la gente – dijo Konohamaru, animando a su maestro.

\- Es verdad, además necesitas mucho valor si vas a pedir la mano de mi inocente hermana – dijo Hanabi en tono burlón

\- _Hanabi, no digas esas cosas_ – dijo la chica muy apenada

\- Ella tiene razón. Debo prepararme para ese momento. – dijo el rubio mientras su chica se cubría la cara toda ruborizada.

Anocheció. Después de cenar y preparar unas tiendas de acampar para las chicas, los recolectores se fueron a dormir, mientras los guardias empezaron una ronda de vigilancia. Hinata se acercó a su novio para desearle buenas noches y le pidió que no se desvelara mucho, puesto que no era necesaria tanta seguridad. Este le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que no se preocupara. El señor Hiashi se apartó un poco del campamento para meditar, mientras Naruto lo seguía. Al sentir la presencia del rubio, le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo acompañara. Este se acercó un poco nervioso y se sentó cerca de el para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

\- Sabes, no sé porque, pero empecé a recordar el combate que tuviste con mi sobrino Neji hace años, durante los exámenes Chunnin – dijo el señor Hiashi, mientras miraba al cielo

\- Recuerdo esa pelea, fue un gran combate – respondió el rubio, mientras apretaba los puños, recordando a su amigo, el cual había sacrificado su vida por el

\- Neji hubiera sido un magnifico ninja. Creí que si lo entrenaba, lograría aliviar el dolor en mi corazón, por el sacrificio que hizo su padre por mí.

\- No tiene por qué sentirse culpable. Su hermano hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por su familia. Él lo quería mucho.

\- Lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso, el sacrificio de Neji me abrió los ojos y me doy cuenta de los errores de mi familia y de los míos. Sobre todo, el peor error de todos, negarle a mi hija el cariño que tanto necesitaba de mí.

\- Ella siempre lo ha querido y lo ha respetado. Un padre hace lo mejor por sus hijos, incluso hace sacrificios por ellos – dijo Naruto, mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre, recordando a su padre.

\- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para que yo pueda hacer algo por ella…

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde, de veras – lo interrumpió el joven ninja. Al verlo a la cara, el señor Hiashi vio el rostro con determinación de su hermano y de su sobrino en el rostro de ese chico rubio

\- Tienes razón. Pero prefiero dejarlo en tus manos. Después de todo, prometiste cuidarla ¿no es así? – dijo el padre de la chica un poco más tranquilo

\- No tiene de que preocuparse

\- Bien, es hora de que yo duerma, tú también descansa. Mis guardias pueden vigilar la zona en tu lugar.

\- Descuide, estoy preparado para cualquier situación.

Después de esa noche, la misión se cumplió sin ningún contratiempo. En menos de dos días, ya habían regresado a la aldea sin ningún problema. Después de informar al Hokage sobre la misión y salir de su oficina, Naruto y Konohamaru decidieron despedirse para que la familia Hyuga descansara tranquilamente, pero el señor Hiashi los interrumpió en ese momento.

\- Joven Uzumaki, no se usted, pero después de este viaje, me ha dado un poco de hambre. ¿Sabe de algún lugar donde podamos comer algo delicioso pero casero?

\- De hecho, conozco un buen lugar. Puedo llevarlos si usted gusta.

\- Me parece bien. Hijas mías, vamos a comer en compañía de sus amigos – dijo el señor Hiashi mientras les sonreía a sus hijas

\- ¡SI PADRE! – contestaron muy felices las dos chicas.

Después de unos cuantos tazones de ramen en Ichiraku, se dirigieron a la casa de los Hyuga para despedir a la familia

\- Bien joven Uzumaki y Sarutobi, les doy las gracias por su excelente trabajo, pero quiero pedirles un favor más.

\- Lo que necesite señor – dijo el joven castaño un poco curioso

\- Admito que mis hijas necesitan salir a divertirse en la aldea, pero no quiero que lo hagan solas, así que les pido que ustedes las acompañen cuando ellas vallan a pasear

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron las dos hermanas de la emoción

\- No se preocupe, no las dejaremos solas – dijo el rubio muy agradecido

\- Bien, entonces a partir de mañana empiezan, por ahora, deben descansar – dijo el señor Hiashi mientras entraba a su casa y sus hijas lo seguían, no sin antes despedirse de los chicos.

Al entrar, las chicas abrazaron a su padre y le dieron las gracias por la confianza depositada en sus chicos.

\- Todo sea por la felicidad de mis hijas. Hinata, haz escogido a un buen candidato para ser tu esposo – dijo el Señor Hiashi con una sonrisa

\- Lo se verdad – le respondió la pequeña Hyuga en tono burlón

\- _No digan eso, me avergüenzan_ – contesto la peli azul toda apenada, pero muy feliz por dentro

Mientras, los dos chicos se alejaban caminando y conversando sobre lo sucedido

\- Bueno, al final todo salio bien – dijo el rubio muy satisfecho

\- Habla por ti, ahora debo salir con Hanabi – dijo el joven Sarutobi muy resignado

 **FIN**

Nota del autor:

Gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para leer mis historias, las cuales son ideas que salen y poco a poco crecen. Espero sinceramente me den su opinión sobre esta y las demás historias, las cuales están conectadas entre sí y además agradecería toda idea para futuras historias, además de que me busquen en las redes sociales y hacer que esta comunidad de fans crezca más y más. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido agradeciendo de nuevo y deseándoles un buen día a todos.


End file.
